Call My Name
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. Rabi only needs his Yuu chan to tell him what his name was. Uncertainty was brewing in his mind, what proved that ‘Rabi’ really existed in the first place? He needed prove and the only thing he can think of was his name, Rabi.


School is starting the day after tomorrow so I won't have as much time to write anything. Someone please come and take me away from the horror of school. –deep sigh- I don't own anything, laying off the RA I get back into my RK.

XXX

**Call My Name**

XXX

He laid there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He noticed a dent that was left up there last time Yuu threw a clock up in anger. The dent made him smile for some strange reasons. He turned his head to one side; the light from the sun was slowly seeping through the curtains and reaching the floors of his room.

Soon in time the sun's light would be crawling up the walls and the hem of the bed and slowly casting its glow all over the room. He gave a light groan at how fast morning can come.

Turning his head to the other side he saw Yuu, staring straight back at him with eyes of blue.

"Awake?" The red head parted his lips and asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper, as if afraid that he would shatter the silence that enveloped them before.

"Long before you." The reply was simple but it held a hint of superior in it.

Rabi gave a small laugh before propping himself up with his elbows on the bed. Looking at the long haired male next to him, his eye twinkled in amusement.

"Yuu-chan is so pretty even when you just woke up."

His compliment was responded with a quiet grunt; follow with a small "shut up." Rabi could see a small blush that colored the other's cheeks.

"Yuu…" He started, then paused and stared at the other's icy blue eyes as if asking whether he should continue.

"Hm?" A small noise came from the back of Kanda's throat as he reached out and brushed a few strands of ebony hair back from his face.

"Tell me what my name is." The request was simple and easy to understand.

It just didn't make any sense.

There was a pause of silence, it wasn't awkward or suffocating, Kanda just didn't know what to answer the other or where this request came from, which caught him off guard. Just when you know how Rabi's head works, he would come and surprise you with something totally different.

"Your name?" The long haired exorcist raised an eyebrow at the request he gotten.

The red head nodded and repeated. "My name."

"ばかうさぎ。" A simple answer to a simple request in Kanda's native tongue.

"Not the lovely nickname you gave me." Rabi gave a small pout at the other. "And what does that mean any ways?"

"Idiot rabbit." Kanda replied shortly with a smirk on his lips.

"Nyaa… that is mean…" Rabi silently sulked but suddenly snapped his head to look at Kanda and said. "And don't change the subject!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and asked. "Alright, then why?"

"Why what?" The other looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you asking me to tell you your name?" He looked up at the ceiling and saw the dent up there; he closed his eyes at the memory at that.

"Because I want you to verify my existence." Rabi explained with a voice that seemed rather hollow.

"Your existence?" Kanda opened an eye and peered at him through thick dark lashes.

"I want to know that I exist." Rabi was staring at the wall at the front of the bed, but his gaze told the other that his mind was far away, far away from here.

"By telling you your name, it makes you exist?" Kanda looked at the other as he saw the other nod absentmindedly.

"That can't true." He told him shortly.

The other looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

"You don't exist because of your name," He started.

"Your name exists because you exist."

Kanda said in a light tune, he was treading on a thin and unstable line in Rabi's complicated mind.

He could tell Rabi was slowly taking in what he just said. He was slowly absorbing in another view; he nodded lightly as the clouds in his eye disappeared. Kanda could tell that Rabi understood now. He sat up, still deep in thought.

"But my name isn't really my name…" Rabi looked at him, panic slowly rising in his voice.

"It is just an alias, I know." Kanda finished Rabi's thought.

"Does that mean with every alias, I am a different person?" Rabi asked as he looked into Yuu's eyes.

"You think too much…" Kanda was slowly regretting ever continuing this conversation with the Bookman apprentice of all people.

"Do I exist, Yuu?" He asked quietly, Kanda could tell that his frame was trembling lightly.

"No one exists more than you." Kanda told him.

"But I don't even have a name…" He trailed off.

"If my name wasn't Kanda Yuu, would I still be the Kanda Yuu that you know?" He looked at the red head as he tried to explain to the best of his abilities.

That's why Kanda always thought talking was such a drag.

"Yuu will always be Yuu in my heart and soul." Something clicked into place in Rabi's head as he answered.

"And I will always be me no matter how many alias I have…"

Kanda nodded, glad that Rabi finally understands his view on this matter. Rabi looked up at him as he sat up, the white blanket slipped off of his bare shoulders revealing pale white skin.

"A name is like an accessory, I can take it off whenever I want, and I can change it to my liking. But with every piece of accessory I put on, I will still be myself because what changed isn't on the inside; it is merely on the outside."

"You can think of it that way…" Kanda nodded as he muttered to himself, "Although I understand it without thinking so in depth… Bookman and their apprentice really think too much."

Rabi looked at Kanda again, his eye was glassy.

He blinked once and then twice.

A tear fell from his emerald orb.

"What is it now? Kanda reached out and wiped the tear away with his thumb, he sighed deeply.

"Nothing…" He shook his head; a smile was on his lips.

"Just… thank you, Yuu!" His tune was carefree and truly happy. "Thank you."

"I never understand you…" Kanda shook his head with a light smile on his lips. Rabi wiped the wetness from his eye and then looked at Yuu again, this time with a different sort of gaze.

"You know, you still haven't finished my request…" He trailed off and with a small pout on his lips he said. "I still want to hear you say my name."

"Rabi." Kanda replied easily, hoping he is able to get some more sleep now.

"No, Yuu." He bent down and whispered into Kanda's ear.

"I want to hear you say or rather scream my name…"

Kanda groaned with a shake of his head. "痴漢…"

"Just so you know I have no clue what you just said." His lips formed a smirk.

"I just called you a pervert." Kanda gave him a slight glare.

"As if I'm not used to it yet…" Rabi rolled his eyes as he waved his hand in the air as he disregard what Yuu just called him.

"Che." Kanda muttered as he turned his head to the side. "You have no shame…"

"Shame doesn't exist in my dictionary." Rabi pointed out as he bent down and laid his lips upon the others.

His lips curled into a smile against Kanda's lips. It was chaste and simple; pulling back Rabi couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"So…" Kanda could feel the other's breath on his skin.

"What?" Kanda replied with a very flat tone of voice but his cheeks were tainted with a light shade of pink. He is still not used to the physical touches that Rabi is so familiar with, even after the kisses and hugs that Rabi would usually lavish him with.

"Call my name." His voice was deep and husky against the shell of Yuu's ear. Rabi could see the root of Kanda's ear slowly turn red, he couldn't help but smirk at the affects he has on the other.

"Call out my name." Rabi repeated again. "Prove my existence."

"I only want to know that I exist in your life." Rabi looked at the Japanese in his bed as he declared lightly.

"You do, you exist." Kanda replied with another glance at the red head whom was now sprawled on to his chest.

"Your existence is the most important to me." Kanda continued, although he wasn't all that good at these comforting things but he had to get rid of uncertainty in Rabi's mind.

"So then please call out my name."

_Even though it isn't mine's._

"Rabi."

"Again?"

_I need to be proven wrong._

"Rabi."

"Once more?"

_I need my existence._

"Rabi."

_A simple two syllable word._

_That holds no meaning._

_But yet it means the world to these two._

"Rabi."

"You are my world."

Kanda obliged to Rabi's simple request.

XXX

"ばかうさぎ。" (Baka Usagi) means Idiot Rabbit

"痴漢…" (ちかん Chikan) means Pervert

Jap vocab of the day XD. So here is some RK, I need some after two RAs. Nothing too fluffy, just another idea that revolves mostly around our favorite red head, I think I am starting to like him more and more. Review?

Kuro


End file.
